Dos vidas para un destino
by NaruseKou
Summary: Hibari Kyouya es el protector de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Un pasado ensangrentado es lo que ambos comparten y abrazados por la soledad lucharán por esclarecen los hechos del pasado para obtener el descanso que necesitan... UA
1. Capítulo 1: Guardián

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un joven alegre y despistado que muchos dirían que la vida le ha favorecido y le ha entregado su protección a esa simple existencia que formaba el chico. Simple, esa era una palabra que lo describía a simple vista. Alegre, tímido la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Más lo que suele destacar en él no es él en sí, sino _"quien"_ anda con él, como una sombra jamás se separa del lado del castaño. Con la promesa de protegerle siempre le acompaña a todos lados, ya han sido tantos años viviendo con aquel pelinegro que a Tsuna le es de lo más natural, como una relación de sangre... Así es como Tsuna veía a Hibari Kyouya, quien vivía bajo el mismo techo que el castaño desde aquel incidente.

El castaño estaba próximo a cumplir sus 16 años, siendo más exactos, dentro de 10 días. Hibari solía celebrarle los cumpleaños al castaño desde pequeños ya que la persona que estaba a cargo de ellos no solía estar en casa debido al trabajo.

Tsuna quedó huérfano después de que un sujeto matara a sus padres a sangre fría frente al chico con tan solo 5 años el día de su cumpleaños. No se pudo detener al asesino ya que en cuanto llegó la policía el se suicidaría. El detective a cargo del caso, Reborn fue quien se hizo cargo del niño. En ese entonces fue que los caminos de Tsuna y Hibari se cruzaron y desde entonces han seguido juntos, el castaño como hijo adoptivo de Reborn y Hibari, el discípulo de su sádico y retorcido maestro.

En el cumpleaños número 7 del castaño, Hibari le prometió que él lo protegería de todo, ya que el castaño debido a su personalidad era diariamente molestado en el colegio, por lo que el pelinegro decidió volverse literalmente _"su espada y su escudo"_. Reborn era llamado por los profesores constantemente debido a los castigos que Hibari aplicaba a los chicos, pero en cuanto quedaban a solas los 3 solía ser felicitado en vez de ser reprendido por lo que su visión del "orden y la disciplina" fueron tomando giros cada vez más drásticos hasta llegar a tenerle un gran respeto entre el círculo escolar y su grupo de seguidores, bastante popular por lo demás.

Las clases ya habían terminado y el castaño esperando por Hibari se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio, solían irse juntos a casa pero de vez en cuando el pelinegro debía asistir a un par de reuniones del comité de disciplina por lo que le esperaba en el salón, solo que ésta reunión en particular se tardó más que de costumbre. El chico entró al salón y rápidamente le encontró dormido, soltó un suspiro y se le acercó en silencio, se centró en la silla que estaba en frente y le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras le observaba... El castaño se removió con cierta pereza y entreabrió sus ojos, el aroma del pelinegro le hizo saber que ya había llegado por lo que le sonrió y se frotó los ojos.

**-Veo que la doncella está despierta...**

**-No me molestes, estaba aburrido y tardabas en regresar... ¿Ya estás listo?**

**-Si, se extendió un poco más de lo requerido. Nos vamos.**

Ambos salieron del salón conversando de cualquier cosa, cuando al pasar por el parque cerca de su casa el castaño tomó a Hibari del brazo y le invitó a tomar helado a lo que el chico no se negó, se sentaron en una banca.

**-Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños... ¿Hay algo que quieras este año?**

La mirada del castaño se clavó en el suelo, le incomodaba esa fecha y el pelinegro lo sabía, pero siempre intentó hacer de su cumpleaños algo agradable, aunque sólo fuesen ellos dos en la celebración.

**-Realmente no necesito nada... **

**-No pregunté eso, quiero saber que quieres como regalo, no tiene que ser algo que necesites o ya te lo habría dado.**

Soltó una risita nerviosa a la respuesta que recibió, el pelinegro no era de tener mucha paciencia pero él era una gran excepción lo cual agradecía hasta cierto punto.

**-Bueno... No lo sé, me lo pensaré y te lo diré...**

**-No te tardes demasiado, no me gusta esperar. **

Cuando Hibari fue a botar los papeles de los helados no muy lejos de donde estaban una pequeña niña se acercó al castaño y le entregó un sobre.

**-¿Para mi?**

**-Un señor me dijo que te lo entregara cuando estuvieras solo, dijo que era un conocido... **

Sin más la niña se fue corriendo y él sin mucha espera abrió el sobre y en él encontró una X marcada de extremo a extremo, no comprendió el mensaje pero sintió un dulce aroma que le mareaba, el pelinegro al ver la carta frunció el ceño.

**-¿Y eso?**

**-No lo sé, una niña me lo entregó, dijo algo acerca de alguien... No recuerdo... Es mi cabeza, todo da vueltas...**

**-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye, Tsuna...! **

El pelinegro alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo, pero por más que intentó no cerrar los ojos el castaño se sumió en un profundo sueño sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El pelinegro frunció aun más el ceño y cargándolo en brazos se fue lo más rápido a la casa que por suerte no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

Al llegar le llevó directamente al baño y lo dejó dentro de la tina, abrió el agua helada y le mojó por completo y en un par de segundos se reincorporó exaltado ante el cambio tan abrupto de temperatura.

**-¿¡Q-Qué rayos...!? ¡D-Detente...!**

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre el castaño desorientado y le abrazó con fuerza, el castaño se removió pero el mayor no cedía por lo que como pudo cerró el paso del agua y le devolvió el abrazo aún sin saber lo ocurrido y con un dolor de cabeza que le estaba torturando por dentro.

**-¿Kyouya, estás bien?... No sé como llegamos a esto... L-Lo siento...**

**-...No es suficiente...**

**-¿Eh...?**

**-Estuviste a punto de morir y tú te disculpas como si nada... eres un estúpido...**

El castaño no lograba entender del todo las palabras del contrario, pero la palabra morir rondó por su cabeza como un eco perdido. _"Morir"_, no lo recordaba, habían salido de clases, llegaron al parque, tomaron un helado y luego... no lo recordaba. La carta vino a su mente y ese dulce y embriagante aroma y luego nada... No recordaba nada más hasta despertar en la ducha con ropa, mojado y sin entender nada. Como pudo tomó al pelinegro por sus hombros y le alejó para mirarle a la cara aún confundido y aturdido por el dolor de cabeza.

**-Lamento haberte preocupado, no fue mi intención... Pero, gracias por salvarme Kyouya, mi protector...**

**-En serio eres imposible...**

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y juntó su frente con la de él ya más tranquilo, pero se percató de que el castaño estaba con fiebre, debía de ser efecto del veneno escondido en el sobre, aunque era poco conocido, su maestro le había hablado que algunas mafias lo usaban por su alto índice de efectividad, gracias a eso logró reaccionar a tiempo, llevarlo al hospital habría sido demasiado tarde.

**-Me siento un poco mareado...**

**-Ven, te sacaré de aquí para que descanses, tienes fiebre...**

El castaño asintió y el chico le envolvió en una toalla para abrigarlo y así lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, le dejó cambiarse ropa mientras iba por paños y agua fría. Al volver Hibari se sentó en la cama junto al castaño y con su mano tomó la temperatura de la frente y suspiró, comparada con su frente el chico tenía la temperatura por las nubes. Puso el paño humedecido en la frente del chico y éste se estremeció ante el contacto.

**-Te prepararé algo de comer...**

**-Espera... No te vayas aún... No quiero estar solo...**

**-Muévete...**

El pelinegro se recostó a su lado y le abrazó sutilmente mientras le besaba la cabeza con cariño. El castaño luchando por no dormir tomó la mano del mayor y enlazando sus dedos las contrarios se durmió por fin.

**-Definitivamente pagará quien haya hecho esto, te lo prometo...**

Pasado un tiempo y verificando que el castaño se haya dormido por completo el mayor se levantó y saliendo de la habitación tomó su celular y marcó el primer número en la agenda...

**-Soy yo... Tendrás que venir... Creo que lo encontraron...**

En cuanto terminó la llamada fue a preparar la comida, su prioridad en ese momento era mantenerlo con vida, larga había sido la espera y todo volvía a comenzar, solo que ésta vez con sus propias manos acabaría con todo y cerraría el pasado.

Protegería al castaño costara lo que costara. Sin percatarse la carne había estado sufriendo su ira por un buen rato, por lo que terminó por cocinar lo más rápido posible antes de que no quedara nada que preparar.


	2. capítulo 2: Confesiones

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y las cosas en la casa no iban precisamente bien, ninguno de los dos había asistido a clases para que el castaño se recuperara y claro, su guardián se quedó a su lado para cuidarlo y evitar que ocurriera otro atentado en contra el menor que en base a su experiencia había llegado a la conclusión de que el castaño atraía los desastres a su persona, era su esencia por defecto.

**-Kyouya, te digo que ya estoy bien... Hasta podría hacer deportes sin problemas.**

**-No eres bueno en deportes... No podrías...**

**-¿Qué significa eso? Que cruel Kyouya... Estoy aburrido de estar aquí encerrado...**

**-¿Te aburres conmigo?**

**-¡No fue lo que dije! Quiero hacer algo, podríamos salir... No sé, ¿Compramos algo para la cena? Siempre vas tú solo...**

El pelinegro se lo pensó y sin cambiar su expresión resopló y se cruzó de brazos para mirarle con atención... Es cierto que nada más había pasado, quizás había sido un aviso o un error... No, eso definitivamente había sido un error, pero mirando al chico realmente se le veía desesperado así que no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo, esta vez no le quitaría la mirada de encima, además a su maestro no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegara.

**-Iremos al festival de la ciudad...**

**-¿Eh? Pero nunca te ha gustado ir a ese tipo de lugares...**

**-¿Quieres o no? **

**-Si, claro que quiero... Solo pensaba que nunca podría ir contigo... Pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto...**

**-Que molesto eres... Haré una excepción por ti así que no lo arruines o... **_**te morderé hasta la muerte**_

El castaño rió con nerviosismo intentando calmar al pelinegro más al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado por ir con el malhumorado pelinegro al templo, por lo que estuvo ansioso toda la tarde. Hizo los preparativos y buscó su yukata y la del pelinegro, definitivamente quería verlo en yukata el día del festival así que las lavó y las dejó colgadas para terminar de arreglar todo al día siguiente.

El día pasó tan rápido que ya se encontraban a horas de ir al festival de la ciudad, no solía decirlo pero al castaño le gustaba pensar que ese festival era como su fiesta de cumpleaños, por eso no solía pedir regalos ya que todo estaba ahí, sus seres queridos, rodeado de gente feliz, diversión... No podía pedir nada más.

A regañadientes el pelinegro salió de la casa con el yukata puesto seguido del castaño vestido de la misma manera, el cual desbordaba felicidad a lo que el pelinegro solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con naturalidad, ver esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para tener paz.

Habían salido con bastante tiempo así que se fueron con calma y conversando de lo que harían primero y de lo que podrían comer, aunque para ser más precisos, el castaño no paraba de hablar y Hibari simplemente le escuchaba con la paciencia que nadie más había sido testigo de presenciar.

**-¡Hemos llegado! Vamos Kyouya, hay que ir a pedir un deseo juntos este año...**

**-Aunque corras el templo no se moverá...**

**-¿Sabes? Siempre quise volver a visitar un festival contigo... La última vez fue cuando éramos niños, pedía el mismo deseo todos los años, que infantil, ¿No?**

**-...No lo es...**

El pelinegro acarició los cabellos del castaño en señal de cariño dejándolo despeinado por lo que llegó al templo un castaño reclamando y un pelinegro que empezaba a divertirse en el festival.

Comieron distintas cosas, también jugaron en los distintos puestos del lugar el castaño obtuvo un león bebé como premio en el tiro al blanco, aunque fue regalo del habilidoso pelinegro, ya después de mucho andar se alejaron un poco de la multitud para descansar y se sentaron en unas bancas apartadas de los puestos de la feria, realmente se lo estaba pasando muy bien el castaño, pero como en toda su vida, su felicidad solía durar cortos periodos de tiempo y con ese presentimiento vio como tres chicas se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos sentados, a pesar de que no hablaba con ninguna de ellas las pudo reconocer, eran compañeras de clase que al parecer estaban contentas de verlos...

**-Disculpen... Esto, ¿Podríamos hablar contigo Sawada? Solo será un momento...**

**-¿Eh? Claro... Kyouya, no me tardo... Estaré bien**

**-Solo un momento... No te alejes ****demasiado**

El castaño le sonrió y fue con dos de las chicas, una de ellas se quedó con Hibari los cuales se quedaron en silencio hasta que las otras dos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos junto al castaño el cual no logró comprender porque se quedó con Kyouya...

**-Gracias por ayudarnos Sawada, es que Hibari siempre está pegado a tí y no había estado asistiendo a la escuela, ella necesitaba hablarle... ¿Entiendes, no?**

**-¿Hablarle? ¿Algo sobre la escuela? **

**-Sawada eres muy lento, eres gracioso... Ella va a confesar lo que siente por Hibari, por eso teníamos que separarte de él por un momento, espero que lo entiendas, son amigos, ¿no? Ella es una buena chica y de verdad lo ama...**

El castaño la quedó mirando a la chica que le hablaba tan animada sin terminar de procesar todo lo que le dijo..._ "¿Declararse a Kyouya?"_ la mente del chico empezó a darle vueltas a todo eso formando distintas posibilidades en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que en ninguna estaba él, solo sería un mal tercio... Lentamente volteó a ver al pelinegro que recibía una carta por parte de la chica y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, el contrario siempre ha estado con él y siempre lo había protegido y apoyado sin decir nada... Ahora él debía de hacer lo mismo, tenía que hacerlo... Pero no entendía porque algo en el interior de su corazón comenzaba a doler, como una daga clavándose lentamente y rasgando todo a su paso, dolía verlo con alguien más... Pero lo que más dolía era su egoísmo, el no poder ser como él... Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio, lo notó porque el pelinegro le miró y se puso de pie alarmado y la chica intentó detenerlo tomándole del brazo, ella preocupada por Hibari y el chico preocupado en Tsuna... No era justo, siempre arruinaba todo. Sin esperar a nadie se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, su respiración se entrecortaba debido al llanto que no lograba controlar, sin hacer siquiera el intento de pensar el motivo de sus lágrimas solo sabía que quería estar lo más lejos de esa escena tan armoniosa a la vista de todos... Era una pareja normal, algo que nunca sería con él... Fue entonces que se detuvo y cayó de rodillas producto al esfuerzo y se abrazó... _¿Lo que no sería con él?_ se detuvo a pensar en esa frase impulsiva que resonaba en su cabeza, pero pensar en el pelinegro solo causó más lágrimas en él... ¿Tanto dolía pensar en él ahora? No, no era eso...

**-¡Oye! Que diablos... ¿Qué te ocurrió? Saliste corriendo... ¡¿Acaso no te dije que te quedaras conmigo?! **

**-...Kyouya... ¿Por qué...?**

**-Más te vale tener una muy buena excusa o te haré pagar Tsunayoshi...**

No supo si sentirse contento de que lo haya seguido o triste por obligarle a seguirlo, por lo que indeciso solo pudo seguir llorando, con su brazo intentó secar sus lágrimas pero era inútil, no paraban de salir, El pelinegro molesto se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él para tomarle del brazo y mirarle pero el castaño rechazó el contacto de un manotazo, lo cual les tomó por sorpresa a ambos... Hibari no dijo nada a eso y aunque no hubieron palabras de por medio entendió lo que pasaba por lo que frunció el ceño y con fuerza le sostuvo de la muñeca y le obligó a mirarlo, el castaño intentó apartar su mirada forcejeando con el mayor a sabiendas de que era inútil hacerlo se resistió a tenerlo cerca, con el pensamiento de que no debía ser egoísta con el mayor pero sus pensamientos se congelaron y su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir como el chico de cabellos oscuros le tomaba de la cintura y lo besaba... Con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder le observaba tan de cerca... Podía oler el aroma de su cabello y su perfume tan característico, su rostro quedó tan rojo como el fuego y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aquel forcejeo terminó en completa quietud y su lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir hasta transformarse en un simple sollozo, con el corazón acelerado, la mente nublada y la respiración agitada el pelinegro se alejó un poco, aunque éste parecía mantener la calma su corazón latía tan rápido que en cualquier momento escaparía de él... Se percató de que el castaño seguía con los ojos cerrados a pesar de que ya no lo besaba y eso causó un leve rubor en sus mejillas, le soltó la muñeca y llevó su mano a sus labios para rozar donde segundos atrás estuvieron los del castaño y le miró... El chico de ojos castaños despertó del trance en el que se había sumido y la verguenza lo abatió al ver como esos ojos afilados lo observaban con atención, ¿Qué debía decir en una situación así? Estaba tan confundido...

**-La rechacé... Puedes estar tranquilo...**

**-¿Por qué? Ella parecía que no mentía en sus sentimientos...**

**-Porque te hizo llorar... Eso no lo voy a permitir...**

**-¿La rechazaste por mi?... No tenías que hacerlo... Tú puedes amar a quien quieras... Por mi culpa tú...**

**-¡Deja de decir tanta estupidez junta! Deberías preocuparte de tí antes que del resto... Por eso no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento, esa fue mi decisión...**

**-Pero fue por mi culpa... Soy tan egoísta, quería que vinieras conmigo a pesar de que sé que no te gustan este tipo de lugares... Siempre haces las cosas que me gustan y nunca hacemos algo que a ti te guste... Te alejas de todos por protegerme y sabiéndolo no soy capaz de hacer nada para cambiarlo...**

**-Me gusta estar contigo Tsuna... Me gusta verte sonreír estúpidamente por nada, no permitiré que nada ni nadie me quite eso... Ni siquiera tú...**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?... Yo no haría eso... A mi también me gusta estar contigo, me siento seguro a tu lado y me puedo relajar... Pero ahora no sé como mirarte a la cara... **

**-Explícate... **

**-Tú... Acabas de besarme... Ese fue mi primer beso y me da mucha verguenza mirarte...**

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y se mantuvo en silencio al ver como al castaño se cubría el rostro con ambas manos para esconder el evidente sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro y hasta de sus orejas y rió por lo bajo embelesado por tanta ternura en una sola persona, ¿Cómo podía ser perfecto alguien tan atolondrado como aquel chico? Sin decir nada lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó apegándolo a su pecho... _"Si, él es perfecto..."_ Fue lo que pensó el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos...

**-Si no puedes mirarme a la cara haré que te acostumbres nuevamente a mirarme...**

El castaño entre sus brazos se tensó y le observó de reojo para percatarse de esa mirada llena de malicia en él, él parecía más radiante _"Tan atractivo..."_ se sobresaltó al pensar en eso y se escondió en su pecho tan avergonzado que podría haber muerto ahí mismo.

De pronto en lo alto del cielo se iluminó de pronto con distintos colores y formas... Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado y ellos habían logrado a pesar de todo, la mejor ubicación para verlos, sin nadie más alrededor que pudiera molestar.

**-Volvamos a casa... Serás mordido hasta la muerte por haberte escapado sin permiso...**

**-¿¡Qué...!?**

El pelinegro sostuvo su mano y caminaron tranquilamente a casa... O lo que se considera tranquilo, después de todo Hibari le encontró el atractivo a los festivales y Tsuna intentaba idear una forma de terminar vivo un día más...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, eh aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia,no se me da muy bien esta pareja pero es un regalo~ así que a ponerle empeño, espero hayan disfrutado leerlo y esperen la siguiente actualización, nos leemos~


	3. Capítulo 3: Caos

Ninguno de los personajes son de mi autoría, todos los derechos a su creador (?)

* * *

El festival había terminado, al igual que la conversación entre los dos. La cortina del silencio se hizo presente incomodando a Tsuna, ¿Debía decir algo para acabar con ese silencio? Pero por más que pensaba y pensaba nada venía a su mente más que el recuerdo de Hibari capturandolo con sus labios.

Recordarlo solo empeoraba las cosas, ¿Cómo fue que todo eso pasó? Levantó la mirada para ver al azabache caminar con los brazos cruzados y en completo silencio. Desde su lugar podía apreciar la espalda del mayor, ¿Cuántas veces había mirado ese paisaje? Habían tantas preguntas en la cabeza del castaño que no sabía por cual partir.

Desde pequeño admiró al discípulo de Reborn, era admirable que alguien de su edad pudiera seguir los estrictos entrenamientos que éste le asignaba cada vez que volvía a casa. Tsuna solo podía quedarse observando y ayudando en lo que podía, pero eso era solo un engaño, nunca había hecho algo real por Hibari y sin embargo él era quien siempre recibía. Protección. Atención. Dedicación. Cariño. Un beso. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, no debería pensarlo de esa manera, suspiró pesadamente y se percató que su acción atrajo la atención del contrario el cual le miraba de medio perfil sin decir nada.

-¿Qué sucede Kyouya?- Preguntó intentando actuar lo más razonable a la definición de "normal" que pudo, cosa que no parecía resultarle muy bien ya que estaba siendo examinado por la mirada del mayor-¿Kyouya?

-Llegamos despistado, ¿No conoces tu casa?- Dijo mientras le señalaba con la mano para hacerlo aún más evidente a lo que el castaño simplemente refunfuñó bajito mientras fruncía el ceño por burlarse de él y sin decir nada claro se dispuso a entrar en la casa pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver la sorpresa en ambos chicos y la alegría explosiva del castaño.

-¡Reborn al fin estás en casa! Bienvenido- Dijo olvidando por un instante sus problemas y molestia para recibir a quien le había dado todo cuando no tenía nada.

-Lamento la demora Tsuna, ya estoy en casa- Respondió el mayor de los azabache mientras se acercaba al castaño y besaba su frente, acción que hacía desde que Tsuna era pequeño, lo cual hacía molestar a Hibari y solo rodó los ojos para no verles -¿Acaso tú no planeas darme la bienvenida querido discípulo?- Bufó el mayor con una sonrisa de perfil haciendo enojar al chico de poco temperamento.

-Tsk… Hasta que te dignas en mostrar tu fea cara- Soltó sin más mientras pasaba de ellos y entraba en la casa, ya estaba cabreado y tenía más cosas en la mente en que perder el tiempo como para quedarse parado ahí. Pudo escuchar a Tsuna reclamarle su comportamiento tan descortés y la risa del azabache mayor pero simplemente pasó de ellos y se fue a su habitación.

-Realmente no entiendo qué le pasa a veces, él no es así- Dijo en una pobre acción de defender a Hibari, quedó mirando la puerta por la que el chico había desaparecido y pasó de estar molesto a estar desanimado, siempre era lo mismo cuando el azabache mayor llegaba a casa. Soltó un suspiro de resignación e ignorando esa rabieta de Hibari entró a la casa con Reborn.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la sala de estar bebiendo té, era bastante tarde pero el castaño quería hablar un poco más con Reborn, su llegada había sido más que perfecta. A pesar de haber comido bastante en el festival, Tsuna fue por un plato con galletas de limón para acompañar el té.

-¿Qué tal el festival?- Preguntó Reborn tomando una galleta. El castaño se tensó ante la pregunta y se reprochó para sí mismo el ser tan evidente.

-P-Pues bien, este es el primer año que logro que Kyouya vaya conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, después de todo era cierto y le alegraba haber ido con él, más los recuerdos volvían a su mente confundiendo su juicio.

-¿Pasó algo? Te noto algo extraño- Cuestionó el mayor para sacar algo de información.

-¿Algo como qué?- Respondió con otra pregunta evitando mantener contacto visual con el mayor, hasta que recordó a la chica que se acercó a Hibari y su cambio de ánimo fue perceptible a los ojos que lo observaban- Si… Ocurrió algo, una chica se le declaró a Kyouya en el festival- Dijo mientras miraba al suelo pero manteniendo una leve sonrisa culposa- Ella se veía tan decidida en sus sentimientos- Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo -Sentí envidia cuando la vi…

-¿Por no confesarte primero a mi discípulo idiota o porque no fuiste tú al que se le declararon esta noche?- Volvió a preguntar Reborn soltando una pequeña risita de burla pero calló al ver como Tsuna era asaltado por el sonrojo hasta las orejas- ¿Estás…?

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Le hizo callar rápidamente mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, la vergüenza podría haberlo matado ahí mismo -Cuando la vi sentí envidia por ser tan segura de lo que sentía, yo… No recuerdo haber tenido ese tipo de seguridad en mi vida- Dijo descubriéndose el rostro y solo mirar al suelo, el azabache suspiró y le abrazó de lado, Tsuna le miró y el mayor revolvió sus cabellos como de costumbre.

-No tienes porque desanimarte, cada persona es diferente y sus ritmos son distintos- Le dijo para calmarlo ya que se le veía muy acomplejado por ello- Ya verás que pronto llegará tu hora y cuando eso suceda deberás preocuparte por la bestia que está enjaulada allá atrás- Refiriéndose a Hibari, ¿Acaso sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos? El castaño negó para sí, no tenía cómo saberlo. ¿Se dio cuenta o sólo lo decía por lo sobre protector que era Hibari? Más y más preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza dejando a un castaño muy aturdido y confuso -Bueno, ya es tarde y debes dormir, mañana seguiremos conversando o lo que quieras- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las cosas que habían usado para llevarlas a la cocina.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- Cuestionó el castaño mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-Aún no lo sé, pero con seguridad estaré mañana- Dijo con una sonrisa y al ver al castaño que dudaba se encogió de hombros- Oficialmente aún estoy trabajando en otro lugar, planeaba venir antes pero si todo sale bien me quedaré un tiempo aunque no prometo que sea demasiado- Confesó con más sinceridad a lo que el castaño le respondió con una simple sonrisa y tras despedirse se encaminó a su habitación, necesitaba el descanso y dormir un poco, pero al pasar frente a la habitación del pelinegro se detuvo, sin hacer ruido se acercó para ver si escuchaba al chico aún despierto pero nada. Dudoso optó por abrir la puerta muy despacio.

La luz estaba apagada pero las cortinas no estaban cerradas así que se podía ver con claridad el interior y ahí lo encontró, tendido en la cama y parecía estar dormido. Con la excusa de taparlo entró en el territorio del pelinegro, tomó una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y le cubrió con suavidad para evitar despertarlo.

El castaño se quedó unos instantes mirando a Hibari dormir y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Aún no tenía esa respuesta ya que cobardemente huía de ella, como de costumbre. Volteó y su mirada fue captada por una foto enmarcada sobre su velador. Una foto de ellos dos. Recuerdos llegaron a su mente con ese retrato, fue la primera vez que Hibari se dejó fotografiar, al tacaño le había costado mucho días intentar convencerlo y ya desesperado terminó llorando, a cambio de dejar de llorar accedió a la petición.

-A pesar de que fui egoísta y te obligué a salir en la fotografía parecías satisfecho- Dijo el castaño en voz baja para sí mismo y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Hasta que al fin sonríes otra vez- El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del pelinegro soltando el objeto de entre sus manos, favorablemente no se rompió.

El castaño observó a Hibari aún tendido en la cama, con el cabello húmedo y esa mirada tan penetrante cazando cada movimiento del chico que había entrado a sus dominios.

-Lamento si te desperté, te vi dormido y vine a taparte- se excusó torpemente el castaño mientras señalaba la manta mal puesta sobre sus piernas- No quería que pescaras un resfriado- soltó sus hombros a modo de derrota, a pesar de que lo que decía era cierto ni él podía creer sus palabras.

Estaba nervioso y eso comenzaba a incomodarle cada vez más.

-Gracias, pero mis piernas nunca se han resfriado- Soltó con toda malicia impregnada en sus palabras. Tsuna frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Con el "gracias" era suficiente- Soltó molesto mientras recogía el cuadro y lo dejaba en su lugar y miraba al pelinegro que se había sentado en la cama- Será mejor que te seques ese cabello y no te quedes dormido sobre la cama- Sentenció con el ceño fruncido en una especie de reprimenda a lo que sólo fue contestada mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés fingido- ¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras!

Tsuna ya molesto por la terquedad del contrario prefirió irse a su habitación a descansar, ¿Cuántas cosas podían pasar en un sólo día? Éste seguía dándole vueltas a todos los acontecimientos del día. La cantidad de emociones experimentadas en todo sentido de la palabra. Perdido por unos segundos en sus pensamientos no se percató que al voltearse para salir el pelinegro lo sostenía de la ropa para evitar que se alejara, el castaño le miró de medio lado sin comprender. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por alguna razón... ah, claro que él la sabía pero su mente seguía buscando un fundamento lógico para catalogarlo.

-Te causé problemas innecesarios, lamento eso- El castaño no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no era como que Hibari no se disculpara "a veces" con él, pero siempre era después de un gran berrinche para conseguir esas palabras. Realmente estaba actuando extraño. Un día Extraño- Será mejor que no lo pienses mucho y solo actúa como siempre lo haz hecho- Por alguna razón esas palabras no lo hacían sentir aliviado sino más bien, generaban el efecto contrario pero se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo, ¿Qué podía decir si no había nada claro en su cabeza? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al no tener nada que hacer o decir, el pelinegro notó la acción y cerró lentamente sus ojos al malinterpretar el acto silencioso del castaño- Todo será mejor por la mañana, tal como lo recordabas hasta ayer Tsuna- El castaño volteó a ver a Hibari, ¿Qué significaba realmente eso? Pero el pelinegro lo soltó y incorporándose dio suaves empujoncitos en el hombro del chico que seguía mirándolo en busca de preguntas y para cuando encontró las palabras y se encontraba fuera de la habitación- Ahora vete, quiero dormir, buenas noches- Y la puerta los separó sin dar oportunidad de nada a Tsuna.

-¿Pero que…? ¡Argh! Kyouya, odio cuando haces este tipo de cosas… Siempre decidiendo las cosas por tu cuenta- Decía mientras que perdían la intensidad a medida que salían de su boca hasta terminar en un susurro en el aire y sin más, un molesto y confundido castaño se fue a su habitación a terminar de reclamar en privado.

Reborn por su parte sólo con escuchar las últimas palabras podía comprender gran parte del "dilema"de su niño a cargo y sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado divertido por la torpeza de su discípulo, ya era tiempo de descansar un poco.

La mañana llegó y desde muy temprano se podían escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Perezoso y con letargo se removía entre sus mantas un soñoliento castaño, el cual se había quedado hasta altas horas de la mañana despierto pensando y reflexionando sin llegar a una resolución. Con golpes des-coordinados buscó su reloj, poco antes de las 8 de la mañana, soltó un pesado suspiro pero sabía que pronto llegarían hasta su habitación para sacarlo con pereza y todo fuera de la cama y tan pronto como lo pensó la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba, con su semblante tan fresco y limpio como de costumbre, esa mirada seria y el ceño fruncido se podían apreciar con tan solo mirarle y claro que miraban al castaño.

-Kyouya, es sábado quiero dormir- Comenzó a reclamar el chico aferrándose a sus mantas como si su vida se fuera a esfumar si las soltara, más el intruso parecía no importarle lo que le reclamaban y avanzó a paso firme hasta la cama y se detuvo- Tengo mucho sueño- Le miró a los ojos buscando compasión más sólo halló indiferencia.

-Levántate… -Amenazó- O te morderé hasta la muerte por ser tan flojo- Gruñó mientras soltaba un suspiro, era la pelea de cada mañana por sacarlo de la cama. Las manos del pelinegro se posaron sobre sus caderas mientras veía como el castaño asustado pataleaba por ponerse de pie y de mala gana se levantaba- El baño está listo para que lo uses, te estamos esperando para desayunar.

-¿Esperando?- Fue entonces que recordó a Reborn y que se encontraba en casa, gracias a eso el poco mal humor que tenía desapareció y se fue directo al baño dejando a un molesto pelinegro que lo miraba con celos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que estuvieran los tres en la mesa, un castaño muy contento, un pelinegro muy cabreado y un azabache divirtiéndose con la familia.

El timbre suena.

Todos se quedan en silencio pero el el castaño quien se levanta primero para ir a ver quien era, normalmente el cartero era quien pasaba los sábados por la mañana. El azabache se pone de pie para seguirle pero el castaño ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta, el auto aparcado frente a la casa que se podía distinguir desde la ventana fue lo que hizo activar las alarmas, definitivamente los carteros no andaban en autos blindados sin patente. Hibari al no escuchar ruidos se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta en lo que Reborn miraba por la ventana y notaba el cambio en su semblante y lo vio. Tsuna se encontraba desmayado en los brazos de un sujeto que parecía tener la misma edad de Reborn, Rubio y vestido de militar.

Y le sonreía a Kyouya al ver su cara sorprendida, se maldijo por tardar en reaccionar.

-¡Suéltalo en éste mismo instante maldito bastardo!- Gritó con odio mientras perseguía al sujeto que tiraba al castaño inconsciente en los asientos de atrás sin mucho cuidado y sacar un arma de fuego, la cual no pareció intimidar en lo más mínimo al furioso pelinegro.

-Si que te han vuelto una bestia chiquillo- Dijo el desconocido mientras en cosa de instantes disparó al brazo del pelinegro y sin perder tiempo se subía al auto y aceleraba mientras recibía los impactos de balas del arma de Reborn el cual, con el semblante que tenía parecía más un asesino a sueldo que un investigador burlón.

Hibari presionaba su herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar y con toda la frustración golpeó el suelo mientras maldecía en voz alta.

-Te encontraré maldito y por tu vida más vale que no le hagas nada o te morderé hasta la muerte bastardo… Tsk

-Deja de moverte o perderás sangre innecesariamente discípulo tonto- Regañó Reborn al pelinegro sin expresión en el rostro- Ahora nos toca hacer nuestra jugada… Prepárate.

Y sin decir palabra alguna el pelinegro se puso de pie y con odio en su mirada afilada enmarcó esa silueta negra que se adentraba en la casa.

"_¿Tú sabías que ésto pasaría y aún así no hiciste nada, bastardo?"_

Pero los berrinches debían quedar para después, ahora la prioridad era curar su herida para ir en busca del castaño y después se encargaría del traidor vestido de negro, el color del sarcasmo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Tuve algunos problemas para terminarlo pero al final pude hacerlo yaii~ Pronto un nuevo capítulo, saludos~~


	4. Capítulo 4: Conexiones

Hola a todos, tras muchos inconvenientes al fin logro terminar este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que lleven bien esta cuarentena uwu sólo me queda desear una agradable lectura al menos~

* * *

...

Todo fue tan rápido, silencioso. En un momento Tsuna se encontraba desayunando al fin con su familia completa y al momento siguiente un aroma dulce y penetrante que un extraño le había puesto sobre la nariz con firmeza le hacía perder la conciencia. Todo era oscuro, tan silencioso y solitario, se sentía mareado y muy aturdido. ¿Estaba despierto en un sitio muy oscuro o estaba dormido y perdido? No sabía la diferencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Guardó silencio esperando por una respuesta pero no hubo nada, sólo silencio y más silencio. Intentó moverse pero estaba atado de manos la cual dolía si intentaba algún movimiento por soltarse. "¿Qué es esto?" "¿Dónde estoy?" "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" "¿Quién lo hizo?" "¿Por qué…?" Miles de preguntas se agolpaban a toda prisa en su mente aún desorientada, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. De pronto, su temor se acrecentó, pensando que también se habían llevado a su familia. Forzó las amarras sobre sus muñecas con insistencia y desesperación.

-¡Kyouya! ¡¿Estás ahí, estás bien?! ¡Kyouya!

Nuevamente el silencio gritaba en sus oídos, sin permitir a otro sonido tocar los oídos del alterado castaño. Intentó ponerse de pie pero tampoco pudo, no sabía muy bien lo que era pero estaba seguro de no tener más amarras, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía pararse? La desesperación empezaba a consumirlo lentamente cuando una luz se encendió y éste gritó de dolor, su cabeza y sus ojos dolían como si lo hubiesen azotado por horas. Como pudo se cubrió pero su cuerpo era inútil en ese momento, fue cuando comprendió que no estaba atado, era una especie de parálisis.

-Vaya, tú realmente tienes el sueño pesado…- Escuchó al fin a alguien más, la intensidad de la luz fue disminuida y el castaño pudo al fin entre abrir los ojos con lentitud, quería ver de quien se trataba, descubrir donde lo mantenían retenido, descubrir el por qué se lo habían llevado de esa manera, pero por sobretodo deseaba saber si Kyouya estaba ahí también.

-¿Quién eres…?- Musitó bajito creyendo haber gritado. Se sentía totalmente ajeno a su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña y desagradable. -¿Kyouya, dónde…?- Le llamó nuevamente. Estaba desesperado por saber, por gritar, por moverse y huir de ahí.

-Tranquilo, no necesitas alterarte… Bueno tal vez si- Bufaba el rubio misterioso mientras tomaba una silla y la acomodaba frente al chico, fue cuando Tsuna se percató que estaba recostado, su sentido de orientación estaba totalmente inservible. El rubio antes de sentarse se acercó al castaño y tomándole de los hombros le ayudó a dejarlo derecho, apoyando la espalda del chico contra la pared en una posición más cómoda.

-¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar?… ¿Qué me pasa? No me siento yo mismo- Cuestionó el castaño al sujeto que se sentaba ahora frente a él, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa estática en su rostro.

-Lamento la rudeza, pero con esa gente a tu alrededor es difícil ser delicado- Soltó sin darle mayor importancia al hecho- Has estado preguntando por tu perro guardián, tuve que lastimarle un brazo pero puedes estar tranquilo, fui gentil y me preocupé de que la bala solo le impactara en el músculo, no en el hueso así que sanará pronto, después de todo, para matar a una bestia solo debes dispararle a la cabeza.

Tsuna le observaba con terror y preocupación a la vez, Kyouya estaba herido, ¿Estará bien? Fue por intentar protegerlo, ¿Era su culpa? Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en el pelinegro, ¿Pelinegro? Fue cuando recordó a Reborn en casa, ¿Él sabría que esto pasaría? ¿Acaso había vuelto por esto? su cabeza comenzaba a doler con cada nueva pregunta que nacía para acumularse en su cabeza.

-Te pregunté quién eres y qué me pasa, aún no me respondes… -Soltó de pronto Tsuna con aspereza en su hablar, si bien no era tan bueno peleando como Kyouya, éste si le había enseñado algunos movimientos para defenderse. Kyouya llenaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. ¿Por qué ahora? Estaba herido y eso le preocupaba, pero podía sentir que era más que eso, debía estar muy preocupado por lo que había pasado. Quería verlo una vez más, pero no quería que viniera por él estando herido, quería demostrarle que podía valerse por sí mismo y también podía protegerlo. Con el ceño fruncido volvió a mirar al sujeto frente a él.

-Oh… Vaya, vaya ¿Así que también te puedes enojar? Creía que era una cualidad que no poseías- dijo en un tono de burla, lo estaba provocando -Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, estás bajo los efectos de una droga que es usada en la mafia. ¿Quién soy? ¿De verdad me lo preguntas Tsunayoshi?

-¿Droga…?- Masculló aunque ya había llegado a esa posible conclusión, más lo último si lo alarmó. ¿Le conocía? El castaño entrecerró sus ojos mientras le miraba, no sabía si era producto de la droga, sus palabras inciertas o todo a la vez que estaban removiendo recuerdos olvidados en su subconsciente, ¿Recuerdos reales o falsificados? ¿Cómo saberlo? Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndolo estremecer.

-Vaya contigo- Soltó de pronto el rubio con cierta incredulidad- De todo lo que te dije te sorprende el estar drogado- Alzó sus hombros en un gesto de desinterés y se puso de pie- En fin, te traje aquí porque hay alguien que te anda buscando, podría decirse que soy algo así como un detective privado- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado- Dime Tsunayoshi,¿Conoces tu propio pasado?

Los ojos del castaños se encontraban fijos en los orbes celeste que lo envolvían en ese instante. ¿Los había visto en el pasado? No lo sabía. Algo en él luchaba por salir de la oscuridad que su mente mantuvo cautiva por tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de ir más allá y recordar cosas que tanto trabajo le costó enterrar. Quería saber, pero no sabía si era su corazón negándose o la droga invitándolo a dar el último paso.

-En ese entonces te ayudaré a recordar, ponte cómodo- Bufó mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla y le sonreía ampliamente- Ya veremos si sigues llamando a tu perro guardián cuando terminemos nuestra "charla"...

...

Hibari se encontraba en la habitación del castaño, recordando que hace solo unas horas atrás había estado ahí mismo intentando levantarlo. "Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado dormir. Las ojeras eran visibles a simple vista. Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado en su cama nada de esto estaría pasando. "Es mi culpa" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, en apariencia se mantenía quieto y en silencio pero por dentro estaba desesperado y lleno de ira, deseaba de corazón que no le hicieran nada al castaño que tanto había protegido y el día de hoy había fracasado y lo había perdido. Sus puños estaban tan apretados por la rabia que corría por sus venas que hizo sangrar nuevamente su herida del brazo mascullando un chasquido molesto mientras presionaba la herida por sobre el vendaje. Sacar la bala no fue sencillo y le dolió más de lo que quiso admitir, pero no había tiempo para ir a un hospital, Tsuna no tenía mucho tiempo. Sintió la puerta abrirse tras de sí y volteó ligeramente para observar con desprecio al azabache que se asomaba con el semblante serio, intimidante, lastima que Hibari no sentía ánimos de sentirse intimidado.

Las sospechas que Hibari tenía hacia Reborn no paraban de crecer, ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué salió con su arma desenfundadas? ¿Por qué sabía dónde y a quién contactar para encontrar al castaño? ¿Por qué estaba malditamente tan calmado? ¿Por qué tenía que permitir que todo esto pasara? Lo único que lo mantenía quieto era que el mayor pronto le daría la ubicación del chico.

-Si ya terminaste de lloriquear toma tus cosas, nos vamos- soltó con un tono áspero y mirada afilada- Ya tengo la información de su ubicación.

-De seguro tú estás metido en todo esto- ladró mientras caminaba hacia y se paraba a u lado para mirarle de perfil- Si esto es tu maldita culpa créeme que serás mordido hasta la muerte- Sentenció sin piedad- Y esta vez voy en serio.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus reproches Romeo, tu damisela te debe estar llamando, no es de buena educación hacerle esperar- Soltó sin más con un deje de burla y sin esperar respuesta del menor se volteó para ir por el pasillo hacia la salida a lo que sólo escuchó chasquear la lengua con desagrado.

Al salir de la casa Hibari se percató que los alrededores de su casa se encontraba cercada con cintas de "no pasar" y policías que realizaban peritajes de rutina para buscar pruebas, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en el castaño que se había olvidado del mundo. Subieron a un auto negro muy similar al que habían usado para el secuestro del castaño. Al subirse, Reborn es puesto al tanto por el sujeto que estaba al volante, un chico de cabellera rojiza y gafas que enmarcaban unos ojos color esmeraldas vibrantes.

-Señor, en la guantera se encuentran los informes para que les eche un vistazo mientras llegamos al lugar- Informó el pelirrojo con respeto, mientras miraba al pelinegro malhumorado que se había sentado atrás- ¿Está de acuerdo con que Hibari también vaya?

-No le prestes atención, está demasiado cegado como para sentarse a esperar su premio, luego tendré que adiestrarlo con más firmeza, por ahora solo vayámonos, no quiero que Tsuna pase más tiempo con ese sujeto- Soltó mientras dejaba los papeles sobre sus piernas- Shoichi, es hora de irnos.

-Si señor- Acató el pelirrojo y arrancó el vehículo sin decir más nada. Hibari quería más información, quería saber lo que él mayor sabía del castaño, pero no le dirigiría la palabra porque sabía que el contrario estaba esperando a que lo hiciera.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, llegando a un especie de hotel. El pelinegro se estaba por bajar cuando Reborn le detuvo para mostrarle una fotografía y una llave magnética. Al tomarla frunció el ceño al reconocer al sujeto que se había llevado al castaño.

-Es todo lo que necesitas para entrar- soltó el azabache mayor mirándolo con confianza- Muéstrame tu entrenamiento, no tienes que destruirlo todo. una vez llegando al ascensor usa esa llave, la que te llevará a un piso privado- Sonrió de medio lado con malicia- Ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras, sabrás dónde encontrarlo.

Hibari no necesitó más instrucciones, guardando la fotografía y la llave magnética y se bajó del vehículo con paso firme. Sus tonfas ibas firmes a cada lado de sus brazos pero camufladas. No tuvo problemas para ingresar al lugar, se detuvo un instante y se giró levemente para mirar al mayor y verle todavía en el auto con toda calma le enfureció de sobremanera. ¿es que no planeaba hacer nada? Tampoco era como si necesitara ayuda, pero el pelinegro ya estaba demasiado cabreado para seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Llegó al ascensor y se aseguró de subir solo. Con la llave puesta el visor no le mostraba hasta qué piso llegó pero le daba igual, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Nada pasó. Sacó y acomodó sus tonfas y al no ver guardias ni amenazas.

Caminó con paso firme pero sigiloso. Algo estaba mal, el pasillo estaba despejado cosa que le generaba mucha desconfianza, se abalanzó contra la puerta, haciendo una entrada brusca en la habitación.

-¡Tsuna! ¡¿Estás aquí?!- Gritó tan pronto pisó el interior y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, todo había sido muy surrealista. El secuestro, la rápida ubicación del castaño, la nula seguridad y el castaño mismo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo al fin con sus propios ojos más se abalanzó sobre él tan rápido como pudo al verle inmóvil sobre la cama, era como un mueble más del lujoso lugar en el que se encontraba.

Rápidamente se percató que el castaño estaba solo en todo el piso.

-Oye, ¿Tsuna, estás bien?- Preguntó el pelinegro acercando su mano a los cabellos castaños del chico pero el primer movimiento del chico fue un manotazo de rechazo, se veía desesperado, Hibari no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa reacción y frunció el ceño sosteniéndolo por los hombros- Tsuna, abre tus ojos soy yo, Kyouya, estoy aquí- Le hablaba lo más tranquilo que podía, sus ojos lo recorrían en busca de lesiones o algo fuera de lugar pero parecía estar bien.

-No uses ese nombre, él no podría estar aquí, menos por alguien como yo… -Dejó escapar de sus labios en un suspiro de voz. Sus brazos ahora cubrían su rostro a modo de protección, verle de esa manera y que ni siquiera reconociera su voz le hacía doler el pecho- No más, por favor…

-¡Tsuna, abre tus ojos ahora mismo!- Ordenó el pelinegro para luego arrodillarse en la cama quedando frente al castaño para luego soltar con más suavidad- O te morderé hasta la muerte…

-¿Por qué….?- La voz quebrada del castaño se dejó escuchar mientras levantaba con lentitud su mirada, ojos que amenazaban con derramar un mar de lágrimas al encontrarse con el verdadero Kyouya, estaba ahí realmente, eso le hizo feliz y tortuosamente abatido. Indeciso en sus sentimientos lo único que hizo fue acercar una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro del pelinegro el cual lo miraba con alivio de al fin haberlo recuperado -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-La pregunta sobra, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo un tanto dolido pero cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro- ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-Me drogaron y no me puedo mover mucho, estoy mareado y me duele el cuerpo- Ante esa declaración el pelinegro frunció el ceño con deseos de matar a los involucrados por lo que el castaño al darse cuenta de eso se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras- ¡Pero no me hicieron nada, te lo prometo! ¡Sólo fue la droga para que no pudiera escapar!- Dijo mientras que al intentar acomodarse perdió el equilibrio siendo sujetado por el pelinegro.

-No te muevas, te sacaré de aquí para que te revisen- Dijo el mayor mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del castaño para cargarlo pero al sentir su aroma, su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos al borde del colapso lo rodeó en un cálido abrazo protector, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada más por el chico, tan frustrado. Tsuna al ser abrazado sintió como su corazón era comprimido por todos sus sentimientos que sólo pudo abusar una vez más del buen corazón de Kyouya y aferrarse a él en la medida que su cuerpo se lo permitía, su agarre era tan poderoso como una pluma golpeando el suelo, no tenía prácticamente fuerzas pero lo abrazaba de todos modos -Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…

-Me gustaría creer eso Kyouya…- Le confesó mientras finas hileras de lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas- ¿Estás herido? No debiste forzarte…- una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Kyouya.

-No es nada, no podía esperar de brazos cruzados mientras tú lo pasabas mal- Le regaló una leve sonrisa mientras suavizaba su mirada y lo terminaba de acomodar en sus brazos para sacarlo del lugar en brazos. El castaño no se pudo negar ya que no podía ni mantenerse en pie, bajaron en completo silencio hasta el primer piso. Al llegar a la entrada ya se encontraban un par de ambulancias y carros de policías que esperaban por ellos.

Pero bastó que Kyouya pusiera un pie fuera del hotel para que un fuerte disparo se escuchara en el lugar, resonando entre los edificios, las aves asustadas emprendieron el vuelo huyendo del sitio, la mayoría se agachó para protegerse y Kyouya solo pudo voltearse para cubrir al castaño con su cuerpo.

Fue cuando Tsuna lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Una bala acercándose a él. La bala impactando en la espalda de Kyouya. La bala debió recibirla él no Kyouya, su voz buscaba articular una frase pero no podía, su rostro solo reflejaba terror, estaba congelado. Moriría. Kyouya moriría. ¿Acaso todo era su culpa? Otra vez, se maldijo por dentro mientras rompía a la fuerza la estática de su cuerpo, estaban ambos en el suelo, Kyouya lo había deslizado por su propio cuerpo hasta dejarlo con cuidado para dejarse caer de rodillas quejándose del dolor.

-¡Rá-rápido un doctor! ¡Kyouya está herido!- Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones daban en su condición- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien por favor resiste no te mueras Kyouya por favor- Suplicaba el castaño con desespero al pelinegro el cual buscaba calmarlo pero no podía hablar.

Una ambulancia se acercó y con rapidez lo pusieron en una camilla mientras iban revisando con rapidez la herida que tenía en la espalda y sin poder hacer nada se quedó gritando y llorando mientras una segunda ambulancia llegaba a su lado y dos funcionarios lo sostenían para calmarlo y subirlo a la ambulancia para llevarlo al Hospital.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí~ espero traer pronto la siguiente parte c: Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme~


	5. Capítulo 5: Verdades

Hola ~ Pues debo decir que la inspiración me llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado ~

Quédense en casa en esta cuarentena leyendo Fics (?)

* * *

Tsuna se espera esperando en el pasillo a que el médico y el grupo de enfermeros terminan de evaluar a Kyouya en la habitación. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana con sus ojos cansados. Ya iban 5 días esperando a que Kyouya abriera sus ojos. Tenía un café entre sus manos el cual permanecía lleno desde que lo sacó de la cafetería.

-¿Esperando a Romeo? - Resonó una voz en todo el pasillo la cual lo hizo despertar de su letargo, por poco y suelta el vaso de café. Volteó la mirada para toparse con Reborn, el cual le sonreía a modo de comprensión más que de burla.

-No lo llames así, no le gusta- Respondió Tsuna sin ánimos para discutir por algo tan trivial como eso -Espero que hoy despierta- Soltó después de una larga pausa.

Reborn se sacó el gorro y se lo colocó al castaño con torpeza, mientras que el chico se quejaba y lo miraba un tanto cabreado, su mal genio tendía a florecer esos días que esperaba noticias de Kyouya. Reborn se apoyó contra la pared mientras adoptaba su pose típica con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo, debes descansar un poco- recuperó con sutileza sin mirarlo, sabía la cara que estaba haciendo y lo terco que se pondría si intentaba sacarlo de ahí.

-Quiero estar con él cuando despierte- Declaró como lo había hecho desde que habían llegado al hospital palabras

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el cual parecía volverse eterno. La conversación anterior que había mantenido con Reborn en la que le contaba lo que el hombre de los ojos del cielo le había dicho aún resonaba en su mente, como una grabación. Ya no quería ser el que se quedaba atrás de todos esperando y confiando ser protegido, ahora estaba en sus manos el poder para hacer y decidir por sí mismo, no podía seguir a seguir de Kyouya, no después de lo que había tenido por su culpa Apretó el vaso entre sus manos con firmeza.

-Reborn- Le dije con un tono que al mencionado Le hizo entender que ya había decidido.

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? - Cuestionó esperando ver algún trazo de duda pero nada, sus ojos chocolate solo mostraban decisión. El azabache suspiró- Esto puede resultar peligroso, tal vez no pueda protegerte, aún así ¿Quieres continuar? Una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás- Explicó Reborn dándole tiempo para que reconsiderara pero ahí estaba su terquedad a flor de piel, sonrió de medio lado encogiéndose de hombros- Es tú decisión.

Tsuna no necesito decir palabra alguna, ya todo estaba dicho y su decisión estaba tomada, así lo hice. En ese instante era lo único a su alcance y no sería un cobarde, no esta vez. Bebió un trago largo de su café y tibio mientras observaba al equipo médico salir de la habitación de Hibari, lo que significaba que podía ingresar. Con un leve gesto se despidió del azabache mayor para ir con Kyouya, no sin antes devolverle el gorro.

-Iré a despedirme, no tardaré- Soltó con culpa en sus palabras, pero no tuve elección. Reborn le hizo una señal con la mano para que fuera mientras él se quedaba conversando con su médico respecto a Hibari.

El castaño ingresó en la habitación en la que había estado literalmente viviendo desde que Hibari llegó al hospital. Todo lo mismo estar sin cambios, los mismos colores, los mismos monitores, el mismo silencio, la misma quietud. Respiró hondo y se acercó al pelinegro que parecía dormir profundamente.

-Si te besara, ¿Abrirías tus ojos una vez más como en el cuento? - Dijo casi como un susurro, aunque si bien había sido un pensamiento absurdo, al repasar aquella línea no podría evitar sentirse estúpido y muy avergonzado. Pero ya no era tiempo de jugar, intentaron calmar los latidos de su corazón y suspirar, calmándose poco a poco. Con torpeza y vergüenza sostuvo la mano del chico dormido entre las suyas y un sentimiento de tristeza le grabó -Kyouya, sé que te prometí cuidarte hasta que te despertaras pero hay algo que debo hacer. Tal vez no lo entiendas o quizás lo entiendas mejor que yo, que sigo sin comprender el porqué de todo esto pero hay algo que tengo claro, esta vez seré yo quien te proteja aún si con estas terminales odiándome- Espero unos segundos por una respuesta que Sabía no llegaría, al menos no en ese momento.

-Ya es hora- Dijo una voz desde la puerta, Reborn. Tsuna le cambió de medio lado y asintió. Volvió su atención a Kyouya y le sonrió débilmente mientras seguía firmemente su mano con cariño.

-Ya me voy, pero volveré, te lo prometo y esta vez si lo cumpliré- declaró con algo más de convicción mientras soltaba su mano para caminar hacia la puerta, mientras más lo miraba más arrepentido se dejó de dejarlo en esa cama de hospital, pero no tenía opción. Al menos esa era su excusa "No hay otra opción".

-Mi contacto nos está esperando en el estacionamiento subterráneo- Informó Reborn mientras tomaba la delantera y hacer que no se percataba de que Tsuna estaba a medio paso de llorar. Cuestionaba si realmente requería apegarse al "plan" o debía hacer algo un poco más arriesgado.

No tardaré en llegar al subterráneo, todo estaba en completo silencio. Al otro extremo un auto hizo un cambio de luces, donde las cámaras no lo captaba. Ambos caminaron hacia el auto y se detuvieron al llegar para ver cómo un hombre bajaba de especificar dejaron a Tsuna sin palabras.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar cachorro perdido- Soltó en un tono burlón aquel sujeto de ojos color cielo que le sonreía específico. Tsuna aún no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían pero tan rápido como había llegado el asombro llegó la ira para quedarse.

-¡Reborn, él! - Dijo con desprecio mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio. la barbilla del castaño sin cambiar su expresión de satisfacción por la reacción -¡Suéltame! ¡Él fue quien lastimó a Kyouya!

-En serio niño, tus necesidades realmente necesitan una revisión- Dijo aludiendo su última "conversación" - Aunque de cierto modo, tu perro guardián es bastante hábil incluso para tener estado herido estaba muy alerta, me costó darle el último tiro nada a lo que Tsuna enfureció y de un manotazo se quitó el arma bajo la barbilla y le propinó un golpe certero en la mejilla izquierda que estaba casi seguro que había tenido algún hueso roto de la mano. Estaba tan cegado por la ira en ese momento que no se dio cuenta que, de un momento a otro, una pistola eléctrica le entregaba una generosa descarga que lo paralizó de inmediato. Miró a Reborn al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, quien le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con malicia.

-Suficiente de juegos- Dijo afilando la mirada mientras se paraba frente a un castaño muy aturdido que ya poco estaba comprendiendo- Es hora de comenzar con el "plan B".

-Reborn ... ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó con dificultad mientras el rubio llegaba por el otro lado del auto colocándose junto a la azabache, parecía estar viendo un horrible eclipse de terror.

-¿Incluso diciéndote lo que pasaría te sigues sorprendiendo? Vaya contigo- Dijo el rubio burlándose- Te lo dije la última vez, eres el causante de todo y te mantuvieron vivo para que cumplieras con lo que te corresponde, ahora serás "cambiado" a la mafia por muchos dólares que ...- Parloteaba El rubio que fue detenido por Reborn.

-Colonello, será mejor que cierres la boca de una buena vez, el crío ya debe irse a dormir- Dijo mientras volvía su atención a Tsuna, el cual le miraba con una mezcla de confusión y temor- Descansa damisela para que encuentres a tu Romeo en sueños ... - Y sin esperar una respuesta una segunda descarga golpeó a Tsuna dejándolo desmayado sobre el concreto mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba de sus ojos y se perdía en el frío suelo.

-Mételo al auto con cuidado, no quiero más problemas- Ordenó Reborn mientras se subía al auto de copiloto y Colonello acataba las órdenes para luego subir al auto y salir de aquel estacionamiento mientras no paraba de quejarse del golpe que había recibido.

El castaño comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poco a poco mientras se incorporaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza aún aturdido y bastante desorientado, más los recuerdos rápidamente llegaban a su mente. Observar a su alrededor, todo era muy lujoso, parecía el despacho de alguien.

-Ya estaba pensando que querías parecerte a mi discípulo tonto- Bufó el azabache desde el lado izquierdo, junto con una gran ventanal, con sus manos en los bolsillos desde donde lo observaba con atención.

-Reborn- Soltó con recelo mientras se ponía de pie sin dejar de apoyarse quedando frente a él -¿Qué creer que estás haciendo? - Cuestionó con miedo a su respuesta.

-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio vas a comportarte como un crío a tu edad? Hibari te mimó demasiado, te echaste a perder- Bufó mordaz mientras se acercaba al castaño el cual retrocedió un par de pasos- ¿Acaso quieres jugar?

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarlo! ¡Él confiaba en tí! - Gritó sin reparos, mientras busca algo con qué defensor si la situación llegase a requerirlo -¡Yo confiaba en tí!

-¿Y eso qué? - Esa pequeña frase bastó para derrumbar lo poco que iba quedando de su "Familia" en su interior, pudo sentir cuando y como "algo" en su interior se rasgaba lenta y dolorosamente y Reborn lo supo lo que me será beneficioso a corto o largo plazo, aunque puedo decirte con certeza que tú has sido el premio más largo por el cual él esperaba, siéntete orgulloso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando ... ¿Tú también me va a dejar? - Cuestionó con desesperación en su voz, que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Cómo tú dejaste a Hibari postrado a una cama de hospital? - Dijo con frialdad para darle un sentido que se parecían bastante.

-Yo no ... Yo no lo abandoné, no lo hice. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! -Dijo buscando aprobación con desesperación, no quería creer en ello, ¿Lo había dejado abandonado? No podría ser así, él iba a volver.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo? - Cuestionó con malicia -¿Por qué? - La pregunta lo desarmó por completo. No sabía si tenía una respuesta que le ayudase a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo. Cierto, ¿Qué puedes hacer él solo? Ni siquiera traía un arma. Era tan estúpido.

Tsuna dejó caer sus brazos como peso muerto a cada lado de su cuerpo, se entumecido. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que había despertado y no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Fue entonces que podría justificar ahora las largas salidas de trabajo, tener que verle la cara era tan desagradable que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio mientras que obligue a Kyouya a cuidarlo como si tuviera un niño que nunca crecería, estaría en una burbuja. Fue entonces que grabó lo solitario que se convirtió cuando era un niño y era como sintiendo ahora mismo. ¿Acaso todo había sido una buena actuación de una familia feliz? Dudaba de todos, de sí mismo.

-Cálmate- Dijo Reborn haciendo que Tsuna volviera en sí. Lo miró sin decir nada y Reborn frunció el ceño -¿Eso es todo? ¿Te quiebras tan fácilmente? Hibari perdió mucho más que tu miserable intento de jugar al héroe.

De pronto las puertas del lugar se abrieron para dejar entrar a un hombre de cabellos rubio oscuro y de no ser por un par de diferencias podría jurar que estaba viendo su versión adulta. Quedó atónito.

-Lamento hacerte esperar Reborn ya tí también, Tsunayoshi- dijo con un tono amable y sereno ignorando en gran medida el alboroto que habían armado en el despacho. Seguido del hombre que se vio a Tsuna, ingresó un sujeto con un tatuaje en el rostro que sostenía un boletín negro en la mano el cual entregaba a Reborn de mala gana y de forma sutil se insultaban sin dejar de sonreirse el uno al otro debido a la presencia de quien definió era el que daba las órdenes.

-Me alegra que aún sigas manteniendo tu palabra Giotto- Dijo burlón Reborn pero en alerta de cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de iguales a nuestro jefe maldito psicopata ?! - Saltó en la defensa el hombre del tatuaje en la cara, pero el sujeto en cuestión lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano y el hombre del tatuaje se quedó callado mientras se cruzaba de brazos cabreado -Lo siento.

-Buen perro G, no olvides cobrar tu premio- dijo burlón mofándose del hombre del tatuaje el cual aparentemente salió de la cara en el mínimo de los descuidos de ambos. Reborn luego de contar el dinero en el maletín lo cerró y se acomodó el gorro para salir -Bueno, ya es todo caballeros- dijo a modo de despedida. Tsuna lo miró con esperanza aún en sus ojos.

-¡Renacido! -Gritó para detenerlo- ¿Acaso no eres un detective de la policía? - Cuestionó aún sin creer que ese sea el Reborn real. Para Tsuna era inimaginable el aceptar que vivió una vida falsa, como un cerdo esperando la muerte en paz, ignorante de todo.

-Así es mi querido niño- Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado y con una cabeza de cabeza salió del despacho y G fue quien le salió solo a Tsuna ya Giotto en el lugar.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos a solas creo que viene siendo tiempo de "charlar", ¿No te parece? -Dijo el hombre frente a Tsuna con amabilidad, tenía que ya nada tenía sentido -Debo suponer que de algún modo llegaste engañado o la fuerza. Lo más seguro es que no me recuerdes que eras demasiado pequeño en ese momento - hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba y quedaba sentado a su lado - Mi nombre es Giotto di Vongola y soy el jefe de la mafia italiana, pero también soy tú. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Continuará ...

* * *

Si tienen dudas, consultas, anotaciones, tomatazos (?) Comentenlo o por inbox~ Saludos~ nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	6. Capítulo 6: Un pasado doloroso

Hola~ Lamento la demora pero por temas de cuarentenas y todo eso he tenido mucho trabajo y otras cosas me han dejado sin tiempo para escribir. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece por desgracia, derechos a su autor (?)

* * *

Lentamente los ojos de Hibari se fueron abriendo, con algo de molestia por la luz de la habitación. Todo era tan blanco y apagado, tras acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del lugar recorrió el lugar con la mirada percatándose que se encontraba en una sala de hospital. El hombro le dolía pero era bastante soportable, vio agujas conectadas en uno de sus brazos y bolsas de suero colgando sobre su cama. Soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño al notar el molesto dolor de cabeza que presionaba a su cerebro aún dormido. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza mientras que, con algo de esfuerzo, se sentaba sobre la cama y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces "tú" aquí?- Ladró sin escrúpulos al azabache sentado en unos de los sofás de visita en un extremo de la habitación.

-Estaba esperando a que despertaras bella durmiente, te tomaste tu tiempo- Soltó el mayor de ambos al momento que dejaba ver una sonrisa burlona- Deberías de estar más agradecido de no estar solo.

Hibari se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio.

Gran parte de sus recuerdos iban llegando a su mente con tanta rapidez que su dolor de cabeza se agudizó pero no dijo nada. Su ceño permanecía fruncido. Emociones como la culpa, la ansiedad, la ira, el miedo, la preocupación comenzaban a recorrerlo, estaba inquieto. Volteó para mirar de frente al mayor el cual dejaba su periódico sobre sus piernas, ambas miradas se cruzaron y Hibari lo supo, ese hombre había llevado a cabo su palabra y Reborn leyó el miedo, el odio y el arrepentimiento de haber confiado en él.

-Sabía que eras capaz de todo pero por un instante dudé de tu inhumanidad, que estúpido fui…- Se lamentaba Hibari mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie, no se quedaría por más tiempo en esa cama de hospital, más Reborn se puso de pie primero deteniéndolo.

\- Alto ahí Romeo- Dijo Reborn haciendo una pausa, dejó el periódico sobre el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, se detuvo junto a la puerta y le miró unos segundos -No puedes salir hasta que no te lo autoricen, vendrán a revisarte en cuanto yo salga. El lugar está rodeado de policías así que no seas estúpido y pórtate bien- Se acomodó el gorro y le miró de perfil mientras abría la puerta- Después de todo, eres mi responsabilidad legalmente por un par de años más- Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Tú responsabilidad? Que basura…- Dijo cabreado Hibari quien le miraba con arrogancia y hasta desprecio -Hablas de algo que no conoces, responsabilidad, ¿Acaso Tsuna no era "tu" responsabilidad también?

-Sólo era prestado- Dijo sin mucha culpa mientras dejaba de mirarlo- Pertenecía a otro lugar el cachorro…- Quiso agregar algo más pero se detuvo y soltó su pesado suspiro, ya se estaba hartando de la escena de mal gusto- Además, te ordené cuidar del cachorro y tú lo perdiste. Ahora es una Julieta sin Romeo.

-Deja de decir tanta tontería junta- Ya molesto por las burlas del mayor, no quería admitirlo pero Reborn tenía razón y eso le hacía enojar aún más, chasqueó la lengua y golpeó la cama con uno de sus puños- Lárgate de una maldita vez para que los inútiles me dejen salir de este lugar. Como siempre debo ser yo quien limpie tu desastre maldito viejo…

Reborn soltó una risita fingida y sin decir más salió despidiéndose con la mano, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Hibari quedó a solas con su enojo y su mal humor, pero por sobre todo se quedó con esa opresión en su pecho al pensar en el castaño.

-Sólo un poco más y mi trabajo estará terminado- Masculló para sí, no sería fácil y él lo sabía, estaba lastimado, tenía todas las de perder y aun así estaba decidido.

Porque él había dado su palabra de protegerlo hasta su último aliento de vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la puerta principal del hospital un auto se detenía para esperar a que Reborn subiera y llevárselo del lugar, más éste se detuvo y volteó a mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación del chico sorprendiéndose al ver que esos afilados ojos grisáceos ya lo observaban desde lo alto. El mensaje estaba claro y él no podía hacer nada por impedirle al chico que siguiera los pasos de la muerte.

-Espero hayas sido sensato al elegir Romeo, si solo eliges con el corazón estarás perdido. El mundo puede ser más cruel de lo que has podido ver.

Volteó hacia el auto y sin decir nada más se montó en él para marcharse del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Tsuna cada vez estaba más inquieto. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo ese día, sin mencionar la última semana. Era como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco. Tras la "charla" que tuvo con Giotto, lo "acomodaron" sin su consentimiento en una amplia habitación. El lugar era casi tan grande como lo era su casa completa, irracionalmente grande para ser solo una habitación con baño privado. Le llevaron comida y diferentes postres que se veían bastante apetitosos pero no probó bocado alguno. Intentó de todo para salir de ese lugar del que era prisionero pero nada resultó. Las ventanas estaban selladas, los vidrios eran blindados, las puertas eran tan gruesas que no se podía escuchar nada del otro lado y estaba demás mencionar que permanecían bajo llave. Después de horas de intentos y experimentos fallidos por escapar se sentó en un rincón junto a la ventana, tenía hambre pero no le importaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era volver con Hibari y cumplir su promesa.

-Me pregunto si Kyouya estará bien- Cuestionó en voz alta por si alguien se lo respondía pero solo estaba él y el silencio.

Las palabras de Giotto resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, su madre pertenecía a la familia Di Vongola pero desobedeció las normas al enamorarse de su padre, del cual su madre se había enamorado profundamente. La familia de su madre no aprobó ese romance y mucho menos un matrimonio por lo que la encerraron en la mansión y él desapareció por un tiempo hasta que ella logró escapar con la ayuda de su amante que había logrado colarse en la mansión y así escaparon juntos. Se mantuvieron ocultos hasta el nacimiento de Tsuna. Giotto en cierta medida estaba en contacto con su hermana y la ayudaba en lo que podía ya que en ese tiempo él aún era joven y no tenía poder dentro de la familia. Fue cuando Tsuna tenía 5 años que ocurrió aquel incidente. Una pareja de investigadores iban tras los pasos de la familia Vongola y en un descuido de Giotto fue rodeado por esta pareja, Giotto al ir con sus guardaespaldas lo defendieron sacando sus armas, los investigadores tampoco iban solos, policías armados rodearon el lugar. El lugar se volvió un campo de batalla pero lo que nadie previó fue que la madre de Tsuna la cual se mantenía oculta, al ver que su familia estaba en peligro saldría de su escondite con un revólver y mataría a la investigadora. Ese día los policías retrocedieron pero el investigador con odio y lágrimas juró vengarse por la muerte de su esposa mientras los hacían salir del lugar.

Días después aquella promesa fue cumplida. Aquel hombre volvió una fría noche y entró en la casa de la familia que había dado muerte a su esposa. Ese hombre cegado por la ira y el odio dio muerte al marido y luego fue por la mujer la cual a pesar de sus súplicas el atacante no escuchaba razones, solo buscaba saciar su sed de venganza para que la memoria de su esposa pudiera descansar en paz. La mujer fue muerta sin piedad con un cuchillo apuñalada hasta morir, el pequeño hijo de la familia fue testigo de cómo aquel monstruo asesinaba a sus padres frente a sus ojos. Para cuando reaccionó el hombre y lo vio quiso acabar con su vida también y así arrancarle el miedo para siempre pero la policía había llegado y al verse acorralado optó por quitarse la vida cuando los policías entraron al lugar. El hijo del asesino pudo oír todo desde el auto, el cual encontró la policía. Fue cuando días después de salir del hospital Tsuna llegó a vivir con Reborn y conoció a Hibari el cual ya vivía con el mayor.

Tsuna abrazó sus piernas con tristeza aprisionando su corazón. No lograba recordar nada de ese suceso, sus padres muertos por venganza, la mujer investigadora muerta por haber defendido a la familia. Pero lo que más le había perturbado de todo había sido enterarse de que la pareja de investigadores eran los padres de Kyouya, que su madre había matado a la madre de Hibari y que el padre de él hubiese matado a los suyos por venganza. No sabía que debía hacer, ¿Él lo sabría? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? Si él estuvo ahí y sabía todo, ¿Por qué lo había protegido y cuidado todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso era todo una mentira? ¿Una venganza por la muerte de sus padres? ¿Había sido cuidado hasta el día en que esto pasara y así vengarse de la familia Vongola? ¿Era parte de un plan calculado desde ese tiempo? Muchas dudas y teorías oscuras comenzaban a darle vueltas, sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos disparates que no le hacían bien.

-No es momento de dudar de Kyouya, confío en él. Pase lo que pase debo salir de este lugar y encontrarlo, lo que él decida hacer…

Se mantuvo en silencio sin poder terminar en voz alta aquella frase, no era tan valiente para decirlo, no quería ser odiado por Hibari pero no podía obligarlo a estar a su lado.

Tenía miedo del próximo encuentro con Kyouya, más se prometió a sí mismo ser valiente y afrontarlo. Su mente colapsada de información trabajaba en lograr comprenderla e intentaba ordenarla en su vida, lo que fue, lo era y lo que sería de él a partir de ahora sabiendo todo aquello. El agotamiento y el hambre vencieron su cuerpo cansado y sin percatarse se quedó profundamente dormido abrazando sus piernas junto a la ventana.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Tsuna se removió al ser advertido de un intento por ser despertarlo pero nada parecía servir. Sintió como lo tomaban en brazos hasta depositarlo sobre la cama con suavidad, éste se removió como un niño siendo cuidado por su madre. Se sintió en paz, sentimiento que había comenzado a dejar cada vez más en el olvido. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre sus alborotados cabellos castaños.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana acariciando con amabilidad el rostro del castaño, el cual comenzaba a removerse con lentitud para entreabrir lentamente sus ojos y comenzar a recordar. Se sentó de golpe en la cama al recordar donde se encontraba y por qué. Algo agitado y asustado se quedó sentado al encontrarse con alguien más en el cuarto con él.

-Ya despertaste, ¿Tienes hambre?- Le preguntaba aquel sujeto sentado a unos metros de la cama, se encontraba sentado mientras bebía una taza de té, le sonrió con tranquilidad- Puedes relajarte, no voy a hacerte nada.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó Tsuna sin quitarle la mirada de encima, por alguna razón su compañía no le generaba desconfianza pero sabía que en ese lugar en particular no debía bajar la guardia, después de todo era el bastardo de la familia.

-Toma un poco de té, te ayudará a calmar tu corazón y tu estómago- Dijo con calma y sabiduría. Tsuna creyó que aquel hombre había escuchado como su estómago hacía ruiditos por la falta de alimentos y se sintió muy avergonzado y con humildad aceptó la comida que el hombre le entregaba en una bandeja de desayunos. Tsuna no se pudo resistir y probó un bocado de un pastel junto al té, estaba delicioso. No tardó en darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se encontraba junta y muchas ideas abordaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo devolviéndole su característico nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres irte?- Cuestionó el hombre junto a él y Tsuna lo miró casi aterrado pero no dijo nada - Eres gracioso, pero primero deberías de terminar tu comida.

-Pareces conocerme, como todos en este lugar al parecer, pero aún no me dices quien eres- Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero fue un completo fracaso- No han parado de decirme cosas y yo, yo no sé qué hacer.

-Mi nombre es Fon- Dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa y fue cuando Tsuna lo notó, había descubierto por qué esa persona le daba tanta paz. Era muy similar a Kyouya, una suave sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios pero como una flama se extinguió de su rostro- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo quedarme más en este lugar, hay alguien que me está esperando y debo ir a verlo- Dijo por primera vez con decisión aunque el miedo abrazaba su espalda sin dejarlo en paz. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y se puso de pie observando a Fon o algún intento por evitarlo.

-¿Te refieres al hijo de los Hibari?- Cuestionó sin dejar su taza de té, sentado. Tsuna se tensó y frunció el ceño como muchas veces lo vio de Kyouya.

-Sí, debo ir con él. Se lo prometí- Dijo con un deje de tristeza. Fon lo miró y cerró sus ojos rojizos para beber nuevamente de su té- Te pareces un poco a él y es doloroso de cierta forma. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero debo decirle lo que sé por su bien. Tengo que liberarlo del pasado.

-¿Y quién lo hará por ti si te vas de aquí?- Esa pregunta tocó una fibra sensible en Tsuna. No se había detenido a pensarlo pero tampoco lo haría en ese momento, para Tsuna, Kyouya era más importante y eso bastaba por el momento- ¿Dónde vivirás si te vas? -Otra pregunta en la que no había pensado, frunció más el ceño por ser tan soñador- ¿Qué pasará cuando se lo digas? ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué esperas de todo esto?

Cada pregunta era acertada, cada una iban dirigidas a él, lo que nunca se detenía pensar. Soltó una pequeña risita al ver que hasta un extraño se daba cuenta de cuán penoso llegaba a ser su existencia. Su mirada terminó en el suelo, pero su rostro permanecía calmado y antes de responder respiró hondo y le miró.

-Nada de eso importa realmente- Fue lo más sincero que pudo decir, no lo pensaba- Son tantas cosas las que no entiendo, pero él siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité. Si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado antes de que llegara a vivir con Reborn y Kyouya, pero sé que fue él quien me trajo a la vida y se lo debo. Mi pecho duele al saber todo lo que tuvo que sufrir en silencio para no preocuparme, si lo hizo para vengarse o por amor sólo él lo sabe, atesoraré mi tiempo con él y le daré todo lo que él me pida…- Al escucharse diciendo todas esas lindas palabras de devoción sus mejillas ardieron como el fuego de una hoguera por lo que Fon no pudo evitar reír.

-Realmente eres su hijo, tienes los ojos de tu madre al igual que su convicción- Dijo con algo de nostalgia- Pero aun así, ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregar tu vida si te la pide?

-Si.

Una respuesta simple, pero llena de sinceridad.

-Espero que luego no te arrepientas Tsunayoshi- Dejó su taza sobre la mesita que estaba junto a él y se puso de pie dejando ver su traje rojo de estilo asiático, su trenza que colgaba por su espalda hasta la puerta.

-Entonces sígueme, no debe de tardar en llegar.

Tsuna no entendió del todo a qué se refería con ello pero podría salir de ese lugar. ¿Acaso Kyouya estaba por llegar? Éste se terminó de poner sus zapatos con torpeza y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Fon. El lugar era bastante lujoso, también se percató que al llegar a las escaleras se encontraban en un tercer piso. Al llegar a la planta del primer piso observaron que muchos de los guardias corrían hacia la entrada principal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Cuestionó Fon a uno de los guardias que se detuvo frente a él con nerviosismo.

-¡Un intruso viene caminando hacia acá!

Fue todo lo que dijo pero Tsuna sólo pudo escuchar que Kyouya iba a ser atacado una vez más por su culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Pasó corriendo y atravesó a los guardias que no se habían percatado de su cercanía. Giotto estaba ahí y ordenó a que nadie hiciera ningún movimiento. G tenía a Hibari sujeto por uno de sus brazos tras su espalda mientras lo sometía sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Koyuya!

Las palabras que le había dicho a Fon minutos atrás resonaban con fuerza con cada paso, al igual que sus preguntas, fue entonces que lo supo y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

Esta vez sería él quien salvaría a Kyouya.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido por esta ocasión, espero les haya gustado~ intentaré no tardar tanto en la siguiente actualización x3


End file.
